


Mended

by larana



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: A seguito di una missione disastrosa oltre la Barriera, Jaime e Brienne si trovano nel bel mezzo del nulla, bloccati da una tempesta di neve che non accenna a placarsi e dalla gamba di Brienne che non smette di sanguinare.Jaime sa che non si può andare avanti; l'unico modo per sopravvivere è tornare indietro.
[What If con Daenerys al potere, ipoteticamente post sesta stagione | pre-Jaime/Brienne]





	

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è basata su questo vecchissimo prompt preso da Tumblr moltissimi secoli fa: _«Character A is seriously injured in the middle of nowhere, Character B must get him/her back home, or, if that’s not possible, nurse Character A back to health.»_

 

 

   

 

 

     Il tempo sembrava non riuscire a trapelare oltre i confini del mondo.

    Non aveva alcun modo di determinare quale momento della giornata fosse; non esisteva altra unità di misura che i battiti del suo cuore, il suono frusciante e tremante dei suoi respiri. La pozza di nevischio insanguinato che andava allargandosi pigramente sotto la sua coscia, il sangue ostinato a filtrare dalla fasciatura di fortuna che era riuscito a ricavare dalla fodera del suo mantello. Potevano essere trascorse solo poche ore o intere settimane; Jaime Lannister non avrebbe davvero saputo dirlo. Sapeva altre cose, però. Che l'incarnato di Brienne di Tath andava impallidendo; che la sua ferita non trovava il modo di rimarginarsi; che se non se li fosse portati via il freddo, allora ci avrebbe pensato la fame; che ad intervalli regolari si ritrovava a sbirciare nella sua direzione, scuotendola quando i suoi occhi restavano chiusi per un secondo di troppo; che la Barriera doveva essere da qualche parte verso sud, nascosta dalla foresta in cui avevano dovuto ripiegare per sfuggire ad una nuova orda di non morti.

    Sapeva più di quanto avrebbe voluto, a ben pensarci.

    "Ser Jaime," lo chiamò per l'ennesima volta e per l'ennesima volta lui le parlò addosso, interrompendola.

    "Non tornerò indietro. Smettila di chiederlo."

    Brienne artigliò un lembo del suo mantello con incredibile energia per qualcuno che aveva perso una tale quantità di sangue ed energie.

    "Non sarai di aiuto a nessuno se resti qui."

    "Ho una sola mano e funziona come quella di un bambino, forse anche peggio; non vedo come potrei essere d'aiuto in ogni caso."

    "Questo non è–––"

    "Cosa? Vero?"

    "Per favore, torna indietro."

    Jaime si limitò semplicemente ad ignorarla, affacciandosi appena oltre l'imboccatura della rientranza rocciosa che li riparava appena dalla tormenta, per attestare, con uno zampillo di speranza, che i venti si stavano acquietando. Non era che uno straccio di possibilità, ma non aveva senso sprecarla. Aiutandosi con un piede, bloccò sotto al tacco il mantello e con la mano buona tirò via altre due strisce di fodera, chinandosi quindi accanto a lei e pregandola di collaborare mentre disfaceva il precedente bendaggio e provvedeva a farne uno nuovo. Non appena la stoffa interruppe il contatto con la carne un nuovo fiotto di sangue sporcò le sue dita e la neve, strappando a Brienne un sussulto dolente. Sfregò un mucchio di neve sulla pelle, pulendola per un attimo del sangue. Il taglio era corto, ma molto profondo; riusciva ad intuire il bianco dell'osso, ogni singola venatura del muscolo. Aveva immediatamente bisogno di essere cucito e curato. Sospettava che a Brienne, provata dalla penuria di cibo e dalla battaglia, non restasse più molto sangue da versare.

    Molti respiri da esalare. Il pensiero gli provocò una smorfia di disappunto. Non sarebbe morta lì, nel bel mezzo del nulla, potenzialmente esposta alla magia oscura del Re della Notte. Non sarebbe diventata uno dei suoi soldati dagli occhi blu e luminescenti. L'immagine lo disturbò al punto da infilarle le braccia sotto le ascelle e fare leva per tirarla in piedi. La gamba ferita rifiutò immediatamente di sostenerla e Jaime quasi capitolò sotto il peso improvviso.

    "Non ce la faccio. Lasciami qui e vattene!" scattò, cercando di tornare a sedersi. Jaime glielo impedì e la strinse anche più forte.

    "Dobbiamo sbrigarci finché i venti sono calmi. Non possiamo essere più lontani di un paio d'ore dalla Barriera. Muoviti."

    Ma Brienne non si mosse e affondò le dita nella sua spalla, costringendolo a fronteggiarla.

    "Perché sei così ostinato a salvarmi?"

    Boccheggiò appena, rendendosi conto di non avere risposte a quella domanda. Semplicemente, l'idea di sopravviverle era impensabile. Ridicola, perfino. Erano arrivati insieme nel grande Nord e insieme se ne sarebbero andati. Non aveva mai contemplato altra alternativa. Però, per qualche ragione, sembrava la cosa sbagliata da dirle.

    "Sto solo cercando di comportarmi da vero cavaliere. Adesso cammina. _Per favore_ ," aggiunse quando lei fu sul punto di ribattere _ancora_. Lo sguardo che si scambiarono fu strano e nuovo; nella neve vivida che sembrava rilucere, i suoi occhi non gli erano mai parsi così azzurri. Gli sembrò di distinguere l'ombra di una supplica, ma non era disposto a raccoglierla. L'avrebbe seguito fino alla dannata Barriera, anche a costo di dovercela trascinare per le braccia, su quello non aveva alcun dubbio.

    Solo quando il suo restio, faticoso trascinamento ebbe lasciato un solco spesso dietro di loro, gli venne in mente che forse non tollerava l'idea di lasciarla morire solo perché quello, in un futuro molto prossimo, avrebbe significato vederla tornare ed essere costretto ad ucciderla e appiccare il fuoco ai suoi resti.

    Brienne di Tarth meritava di meglio di quella profanazione.

 

 

***

 

 

    Cadde quattro volte e per quattro volte, esalando un grugnito infiacchito dallo sforzo, Jaime la trascinò in piedi, costringendola a camminare. La sua ferita grondava sangue e lasciava una traccia talmente lampante ed evidente che si sarebbe vista a miglia di distanza. Ma la cosa peggiore, a suo avviso, fu la risposta di lei quando lui le disse che entro quella sera avrebbe ricevuto del latte di papavero che avrebbe allentato la morsa del dolore.

    "Non fa più male," aveva replicato, riscoprendosi sorpresa.

    Jaime si era rabbuiato, ma aveva preferito non procedere oltre; quella conversazione rischiava di portarlo in un posto molto meno piacevole di quel bianco nulla in cui continuavano ad inciampare. L'unica consolazione proveniva dalla Barriera, la quale, passo a passo, si faceva sempre più incombente.

    Tuttavia, quando Brienne cadde per la quinta volta, non ci fu verso di rimetterla in piedi. La gamba ferita era totalmente inerte, rigida come un ciocco di legno. Inservibile. L'altra, che si era fatto carico di tutto il suo peso, semplicemente non riusciva più a comandare ai muscoli di flettersi e camminare. Il suo viso, sotto uno strato di rossore, era bianco come latte. Lo supplicò ancora di lasciarla lì, cercò di persuaderlo a correre verso la Barriera, chiamare aiuto e tornare a prenderla, come se fosse stato uno sciocco qualunque. Sapeva perfettamente che la notte stava per calare e che i cancelli non si sarebbero riaperti una seconda volta.

    Invero, non era affatto sicuro che i cancelli si sarebbero aperti _e basta_. Dopotutto, non erano così importanti agli occhi dei Guardiani della Notte. Lo Sterminatore di Re e la sua puttana, così mormoravano durante i pasti, guardandoli di sottecchi; non c'era alcun vantaggio nel trarli in salvo. A Jon Snow forse sarebbe importato di Brienne, solo ed esclusivamente per l'amore che recava per sua sorella, ma privato del titolo di Lord Comandante non c'era molto che potesse effettivamente ordinare di fare.

    "È quasi notte," ribatté. "E la Barriera è proprio laggiù, riesco a vedere il cancello. Alzati, Brienne," e con uno sforzo che fece protestare ogni singola articolazione la rimise faticosamente in piedi, passandosi un suo braccio intorno alle spalle e cercando di non far capitolare entrambi nella neve mentre avanzavano lentamente, un passo alla volta. Diventava sempre più difficile, sempre più pesante; il fiato corto gli faceva girare la testa e Brienne, lo capiva dal modo in cui la sua testa sfregava contro il suo viso, era sempre meno cosciente.

    Quando fu sufficientemente vicino, alzò il braccio libero e la mano posticcia catturò gli ultimi bagliori del giorno, rilucendo nell'oscurità. Riusciva ad intravedere le vedette sulla cima della muraglia ghiacciata.

    "Aprite i cancelli!" gridò, sforzandosi di ignorare la maniera in cui i suoi polmoni stanchi avvamparono quando furono costretti ad inalare così tanta aria gelida. "Aprite!"

    Il silenzio che si protrasse fu lungo e denso; aveva quasi il sapore della morte imminente. Si dilatò così a lungo che Jaime fu incapace di sorreggere Brienne un secondo di più. Nell'esatto istante in cui lei si accasciò tra la neve, la vide chiudere gli occhi e perdere conoscenza.

    "Brienne," la chiamò, scuotendola violentemente. "Brienne!"   

    E poi due cose accaddero nello stesso, identico istante: la grata di ferro iniziò a sollevarsi e il suono di un corno riempì il silenzio del crepuscolo.

    Una volta.

    E poi due.

    _E quindi tre_.

    Lentamente, molto lentamente, Jaime Lannister si guardò alle spalle.

    Decine di creature a diversi stati di decomposizione avanzavano oscillando verso di loro, un fronte compatto ed omogeneo come un muro di mattoni. Tra di loro, ebbe l'impressione di cogliere la figura di un uomo a cavallo e un vago bagliore azzurro. La stanchezza, la fame, la disperata voglia di cedere: non provò più nulla nell'istante in cui balzò in piedi, infilò i gomiti sotto le spalle di Brienne e iniziava a trascinarla via, alla massima velocità consentita dal suo corpo esausto. Jaime Lannister non era abituato a scappare, ma una cosa la sapeva: mai, per nessuna ragione al mondo, avrebbe dovuto guardarsi indietro. Avanti, nel suo caso. Aveva la profonda certezza che, se l'avesse fatto, tutta la sua determinazione sarebbe venuta meno. La neve l'avrebbe reclamato e i morti con essa. Osò solo guardare brevemente il viso esanime di Brienne, la profonda traccia rossa che il suo sangue scavava nella neve fresca e si domandò se non fosse già tardi, se non stesse trascinando solo il suo cadavere.

    Voltò la testa per controllare il cancello e il sangue diventò ghiaccio nelle vene: la grata stava lentamente calando. Dopotutto, le loro vite non valevano la pena. Tanto valeva fermarsi, tirare fuori la daga di ossidiana e la spada che portava al fianco e cercare di morire valorosamente. Sentiva le braccia sul punto di staccarsi dal corpo; semplicemente, non poteva più continuare. Non più di una mezza dozzina di metri lo separava dal cancello. Strinse i denti, lasciò uscire un grido liberatorio e mosse un passo, quindi un altro, e di colpo qualcosa lo privò del peso di Brienne. Altre braccia la trascinarono via e, voltandosi, registrò solo un lampo di capelli rossi.

    "Muovi il culo, ragazzina!"

    Il bruto – Tormund, se la memoria non lo ingannava – trascinò Brienne come una bambola di pezza e l'adagiò contro il muro oltre la grata, inginocchiandosi per passare. Jaime corse, pronto a tuffarsi nella neve, o morire schiacciato nel tentativo, ma qualcosa lo strattonò ferocemente per una gamba proprio quando aveva spiccato il balzo, proprio quando la grata si chiuse ad una spanna dal suo piede, recidendo un braccio scheletrico che ancora stringeva il suo stivale. Solo quando il silenzio gli riempì le orecchie realizzò che il fronte compatto di creature aveva urlato e strillato fino a quel momento. Il calore di una torcia vicina quasi lo scottò, ma fu sufficiente a snebbiargli la testa, allontanare ancora per un po' quel senso di svenimento che sentiva addensarsi in corpo, avvicinandosi pericolosamente alla testa. L'avrebbe fatto, gliel'avrebbe permesso, ma non prima di averla portata al sicuro nel Castello Nero e sottoposta alle cure di maestro Sam.

    "Sei tutto intero?" domandò Tormund rimettendolo in piedi come una bambola e scuotendolo bruscamente come per svegliarlo. Jaime si allontanò seccato, cercando di sollevare Brienne, ma solo per venire bloccato dall'altro che, forse in una dimostrazione di forza o forse solo per aiutare, se la caricò in spalla come se pesasse niente e si fece strada verso l'altro capo del tunnel oscuro. Un piccolo quadrato di luce venne loro incontro, allargandosi e dilatandosi fino a ferire i loro occhi, fino a restituirli alla sicurezza del mondo oltre la Barriera. Molti si affollarono intorno a loro; i Guardiani pretendevano di sapere cosa era accaduto ai loro compagni durante l'ultima spedizione.

    "Morti," disse. "Sono tutti morti."

    Allungando un braccio alla cieca, Jaime Lannister cadde prono tra la neve e non si mosse più.

 

 

***

 

 

    Quando infine riaprì gli occhi, non fu del tutto certa di essere ancora viva.

    La stanza era inequivocabilmente calda e quello sotto il suo corpo – che era un unico fascio di muscoli dolenti – era sicuramente un letto. Quelle che sfregavano contro il torace erano delle coperte e quello che aveva sulla testa era senza dubbio un soffitto vero. Vero e noto, giacché aveva speso molte notti insonne a fissarlo, incapace di scindersi dall'ansia e concedersi un po' di riposo. Era tutto così silente e tiepido che le parve tremendamente, orribilmente falso. Forse era morta e quello non era realmente il Castello Nero. Uno spasmo di disperazione le spezzò il respiro e il viso di Jaime, bruciato dal freddo, con la neve impigliata nella barba folta e bionda, esplose nei suoi pensieri, spingendola a sillabare il suo nome senza emettere un singolo suono. Recava solo ricordi confusi degli ultimi momenti di coscienza, lampi di luce rapidi come fulmini, slegati tra loro, privi di senso. Però riusciva ancora a sentire la pressione delle braccia di Jaime sotto le proprie, o la mano che aveva stretto la sua per tutto il tempo che l'aveva sorretta, aiutandola a camminare. E, ma non era certa e poteva trattarsi di un altro tempo e di un'altra battaglia, le sembrava di ricordare un fronte compatto di morti viventi che avanzava inesorabile verso di loro. L'ultima cosa che rammentava, prima di sbattere contro un muro nero di oblio, era la voce di Jaime che gridava il suo nome, lontanissima, come se fosse giunta dall'altra parte del mondo. Un moto di apprensione le strinse lo stomaco. Dov'era lui? Erano stati veramente attaccati? E se sì, era sopravvissuto? O avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo alle pendici della Barriera, dalla parte sbagliata, con un paio d'occhi blu e luminescenti nel bel viso? L'immagine fu così disturbante che cercò di trascinarsi sui cuscini, sfregando la gamba ferita che, in cambio, inviò una potente scarica di dolore che la fece tremare tutta, imperlandole immediatamente la fronte di sudore per non cedere all'urlo che sentiva premere contro le labbra ben strette. Solo in quel momento tornò profondamente cosciente del suo corpo, del dolore che pareva uniforme e onnipresente, della gola riarsa e della testa pesante, che faceva fatica a ragionare. Voltando cautamente il capo, intravide la forma rozza di un boccale di legno; non aveva mai avuto così tanta sete in vita sua. Cercò di afferrarlo, ma non appena levò il braccio la gamba tirò insopportabilmente e le dita urtarono il boccale, mandandolo a schiantarsi sul pavimento. Avrebbe voluto chiamare Podrick, chiedergli aiuto, ma la porta si spalancò prima di poter formulare la richiesta.

    Lui era lì, in piedi sulla soglia, e non era mai stata così felice di vederlo.

    Il viso era stato segnato da altre cicatrici, alcune ancora rosse e gonfie, in via di guarigione, ma, notò, barba e capelli erano stati visibilmente accorciati, a dispetto del freddo rigido che aveva pervaso il mondo. Notò che anche la mano posticcia era sparita e, al suo posto, restava solo la bocca vuota di una manica, accuratamente celata dal mantello.

    "Imparerai mai a chiedere aiuto?" la salutò, ma, nonostante il rimprovero velato, Brienne non individuò derisione né sarcasmo. Sembrava sinceramente sollevato di vederla sveglia e viva e non disse altro mentre raccoglieva il boccale e lo rabboccava, avvicinandoglielo infine alle labbra.

    "Ti reggerei la testa, ma..." e mosse un po' il braccio destro, accompagnandosi ad un ghigno della bocca. Quando la vide esitare, sospirò forte e, forse con poca grazia, premette il bordo del boccale contro le sue labbra, inclinandolo così che potesse bere e non avere il tempo di ribattere o rifiutarsi. Quando fu sufficientemente dissetata scosse un po' la testa e Jaime si allontanò da lei.

    "Cosa è successo?" domandò una voce graffiante e rovinata e si stupì di scoprire che era la sua.

    Jaime schioccò le labbra e si lasciò cadere su una sedia vicina, poggiando i gomiti sui braccioli e tenendosi il moncherino con la mano sana, come nel tentativo di mostrarsi disinvolto e sicuro di sé.

    "Intendi prima o dopo essere stati attaccati da un'orda di non morti a cui solo noi due siamo sopravvissuti? Perché _dopo_ è successa esattamente la stessa cosa. Il bruto rosso," e qui fece una piccola pausa, increspando le labbra in un sorrisetto sprezzante e molto eloquente che la portò a guardare per un attimo il soffitto, profondamente seccata, "ti ha trascinata via, oltre la grata. Quanto a me, ho rischiato di perdere un altro arto. Sicuramente, _lui_ l'ha perso."

    Brienne aggrottò la fronte. "Il bruto?"

    "No. Il non morto che si era aggrappato al mio stivale e progettava di banchettare con la mia carne."

    Brienne non capiva se la stesse deridendo o meno e Jaime dovette approfondire la spiegazione. Alla fine, era visibilmente nauseata e preoccupata.

    "Cos'è successo, poi?"

    "Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Sono svenuto appena fuori dal tunnel e mi sono risvegliato nelle stalle, con il lupo di Jon Snow che mi alitava in faccia. Non credo di piacere molto a quelle bestie," aggiunse come nel tentativo di tirarle via di dosso quell'aria ombrosa e imbronciata, ma invano. Brienne quasi non lo ascoltava più. Non per sua volontà, comunque. Le palpebre, di colpo, si erano fatte incredibilmente pesanti.

    "Cosa c'era nell'acqua?"

    "Secondo te?"

    "Non voglio il latte di papavero," ringhiò, o almeno ci provò, ma suonò come un pigolio piuttosto patetico mentre il mondo iniziava a chiudersi su di lei, come due pesanti cortine nere che giungevano da entrambe le direzioni.

    Avrebbe voluto replicare con qualcosa di mordace, ma a quel punto era già molto, molto lontana.

 

 

***

 

 

    Jaime raggiunse i quartieri di lei proprio mentre Samwell Tarly si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, scuotendo la testa preoccupato. Quando indovinò la sua presenza, arrossì un po', desiderando probabilmente di non aver esternato così tanto.

    "Cosa? Che succede?"

    "Nulla, ser Jaime. È solo che," si vide costretto ad aggiungere quando si rese conto quanto debole fosse la sua menzogna, "lady Brienne non ha intenzione di restare a letto e guarire come dovrebbe. In questi giorni la sua ferita si è già riaperta due volte."

    "Mh," mugugnò Jaime, fissando meditabondo la porta. "Ostinata fino alla morte."

    Il giovane maestro lo ripagò di un sorriso esitante e, dopo aver accennato ad un inchino goffo, si congedò, camminando velocemente lungo il corridoio e sparendo dietro il primo angolo. Non poteva dire di non aver visto arrivare quelle rimostranze; Brienne non era tipo da restare a far muffa in un letto mentre chiunque altro, dai Guardiani ai giovanissimi bruti, cercavano disperatamente di rappezzare la Barriera che sembrava ormai incapace di contenere i ripetuti assalti dei non morti. Da qualche parte a quattro miglia da lì, aveva sentito dire, erano riusciti ad aprirsi un varco. Il tributo di sangue era stato altissimo. Il polso vuoto corse alla manica del braccio sinistro, dove teneva l'ultima, brevissima missiva di Tyrion. Non aveva mai confermato, ma neanche smentito che la regina Targaryen stesse guidando una larga spedizione verso la Barriera, scortata dai suoi tre draghi. Se conosceva ancora bene suo fratello – e non era sicuro di averlo _mai_ conosciuto bene – poteva osare sperare e con una certa cautela. Non lo aveva perdonato per l'assassinio del loro padre, ma non gli sembrava quello il momento adatto a condannarlo. Dopo la fine della guerra, a patto che fossero sopravvissuti entrambi – e nutriva dei forti dubbi – forse si sarebbero finalmente affrontati, faccia a faccia, ma fino a quel giorno doveva costringersi a mantenere la tregua.

    Sorprendentemente, era stata Brienne a guidarlo verso quella conclusione, sebbene avesse usato motivazioni diverse – prima tra tutte, la spilla appuntata al petto di Tyrion e tutto quello che rappresentava.

    "Non inimicarti la regina," gli aveva consigliato. "Privala del suo Primo Cavaliere e non arriverai alla fine di un altro inverno."

    "A dire il vero, non penso neppure di arrivare alla fine di questo. Ma hai ragione; sorpresa delle sorprese, hai _davvero_ ragione."

    Brienne non aveva replicato, ma il sorriso accennato sulle sue labbra l'aveva perseguitato per giorni, come una presa in giro – sebbene fosse lontano dall'esserlo.

    Un'imprecazione soffocata oltre la porta lo riportò al presente, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri. Bussò solo una volta – come sempre – e senza attendere il suo permesso spalancò il battente e si fece strada – come sempre – sorridendo appena del suo sguardo oltraggiato e biasimevole – _come sempre_.

    Era vestita di tutto punto e sulla coltre di pellicce giaceva la cintura con la sua spada, pronta ad essere indossata.

    "Non sarai di grande aiuto se ti dissanguerai sul campo di battaglia."

    "Non sarò di aiuto neanche se resto a letto. Inoltre, sono perfettamente in grado di," si interruppe, esalando bruscamente quando osò spiombare parte del suo peso sulla gamba lesa, "combattere."

    "Vedo," ribatté Jaime, con l'aria di uno che non _vedeva_ affatto. "In questo momento, perfino io potrei piantarti una spada nella schiena."

    "Sono riusciti a riparare la breccia?"

    "Come fai a saperlo?"

    "Ascolto, ser Jaime."

    Si fissarono per qualche secondo e Jaime fu tentato di non rispondere; chissà che non fosse servito a tenerla in quella maledetta stanza, a guarire opportunamente. Invece, suo malgrado, si poggiò contro un tavolino basso, sentendo il bordo di legno affondare nelle cosce. "A questo punto, potremmo anche smetterla con i _ser_ e con i _lord_."

    "Bene. La smetterò, se ti fa piacere, ma non riuscirai a tenermi chiusa qui dentro, _Jaime_."

    "Questa tua ostinazione è quasi malsana."

    "Sono riusciti a riparare la breccia?" ripeté e fu costretto a risponderle con un mezzo cenno della testa che avrebbe potuto voler dire tutto e niente. Pazientemente, sedette con cautela sul bordo del letto e attese che le venissero date maggiori informazioni.

    "A malapena. E molti di loro sono morti."

    "Daenerys Targaryen––"

    "Daenerys Targaryen è occupata a tenersi stretto il Trono e sedare le ribellioni."

    "Le voci dicono che stia finalmente portando qui i suoi draghi."

    Jaime la soppesò di sottinsù, quasi divertito. Quasi ammirava il modo in cui riusciva a sfruttare la sua capacità di passare del tutto inosservata (una volta che si era fatta l'abitudine ad averla intorno, naturalmente) e ascoltare le chiacchiere che gli uomini non si premuravano di scambiarsi a bassa voce o con discrezione.

    "Non ne ho idea," ammise infine. "Tyrion è molto vago, al riguardo. Ma penso che quelle voci non siano del tutto infondate."

    Brienne annuì una volta soltanto. Poi, infilandosi nel loro momento di silenzio, ci fu un suono di corno. I loro occhi scattarono a cercarsi immediatamente, riflettendo un'identica espressione allarmata. Al secondo suono, Brienne si rimise faticosamente in piedi e afferrò il fodero di Giuramento; nello stesso istante, Jaime la raggiunse e sovrappose la mano alla sua. Non c'era nulla di romantico in quel gesto, né nel monito che si leggeva a chiare lettere sul suo viso. Eppure, per qualche ragione, Brienne distolse lo sguardo – _ma non la mano_. Aspettarono con angoscia il terzo suono, ma quello non venne.

    "Solo due?" domandò lei e per un attimo, per un battito di ciglia, un'ombra imponente oscurò il rettangolo di luce che filtrava dalla finestra, come se qualcosa fosse calato sul Castello Nero; poi, il ruggito di una bestia echeggiò talmente forte da far tremare i vetri e mandare a schiantarsi sul pavimento la sua ultima riserva di latte di papavero.

    "Potrei sbagliarmi," iniziò lui, lasciando chiaramente trapelare il sollievo nella voce, "ma credo che fosse un drago."

    Brienne lo ripagò di un sorriso esitante mentre si lasciava nuovamente sedere sul letto. La sua mano, però, trovò il coraggio di capovolgersi e stringere quella fredda di Jaime.

    "Grazie," mormorò. "Per avermi salvata. _Ancora_."

    Jaime si chinò su di lei, stringendo un po' le palpebre. Riusciva a vedere ogni singola lentiggine sulla sua pelle.

    "Che non diventi un'abitudine, tuttavia," sussurrò e curvò appena le labbra in un sorriso che voleva deriderla, ma senza cattiveria. Poi, continuando a fissarla negli occhi, spostò la mano e chiuse le dita su Giuramento, portandola rapidamente fuori dalla sua portata.

    "Adesso che sua maestà è qui, non c'è alcun motivo per cui tu debba affannarti tanto. Riposa e guarisci, lady Brienne."

    La vide sul punto di ribattere  e gli fu sufficiente inarcare le sopracciglia in un monito per farla desistere. Andando via, con il peso considerevole di Giuramento tra le dita, Jaime Lannister realizzò perché era stato così ostinato a salvarla nell'esatto momento in cui la porta sbatté alle sue spalle.

    Non era stata l'idea di vederla tornare in forma di cadavere a farlo insistere, quanto quella di dover continuare a vivere senza di lei. E quello, nell'oscurità del corridoio, ora come ora, gli sembrava il più folle degli scenari. Sopravvivere a Brienne di Tarth non aveva alcun senso, nella sua testa perché, pur avendolo così ostinatamente negato perfino a se stesso, se osava domandarsi cosa gli veniva in mente se pensava alla fine della guerra, non vedeva altro che la gobba ondulata di un'isola verde sprofondata in acque blu zaffiro.

    Di colpo, nell'oceano di insensatezza e assurdità in cui erano finiti, quella gli sembrò la più sensata delle immagini.

    A malapena cosciente dei suoi movimenti, infilò la spada nella curva del gomito destro e la mano sana si chiuse sulla maniglia, aprendo la porta.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Solitamente detesto i finali aperti - mi fanno rodere un sacco - ma stavolta non ho potuto farne a meno.  
> Sia perché ero arrivata ad un punto morto, sia perché è bello lasciare le cose all'immaginazione, una volta tanto.  
> Grazie per aver letto e buona "Jaime and Brienne week appreciation" a tutti! :D


End file.
